Nancy Snow
Nancy Snow's Reading List Nancy Snow is Professor Emeritus of Communications in the College of Communications at Cal State Fullerton. She now divides her time between the United States and Northeast Asia. Snow is the 2020 Walt Disney Chair in Global Media at Schwarzman College, Tsinghua University. Since 2016 she has held a special academic appointment as Pax Mundi ("Distinguished") Professor of Public Diplomacy at Kyoto University of Foreign Studies. From 2013-2015 Dr. Snow held a Visiting Research Professor appointment at Keio University's Institute for Journalism Media and Communication Studies that coincided with her Social Science Research Council Abe Fellowship. In 2012 Snow was Fulbright Professor at Sophia University in Tokyo, Japan. From 2008-2010 she served as Visiting Associate Professor of Public Diplomacy at Syracuse University where she taught in the dual degree masters program in public diplomacy sponsored by the Newhouse School and Maxwell School. Snow was the first Senior Research Fellow at the USC Center on Public Diplomacy and has served as Adjunct Professor in the USC Annenberg School for Communication since 2002. In 2011 she was a visiting professor at the Interdisciplinary Center (IDC) Herzliya's Lauder School where she taught marketing foreign policy. In 2007 she was a visiting professor and senior research scholar at Tsinghua University, Beijing, School of Journalism and Communication. A former USIA and State Department official in the Presidential Management Fellows Program, Snow writes on issues related to international communications, public diplomacy, propaganda, media reform and activism, and persuasion and influence. She is co-editor of the "Routledge Handbook of Public Diplomacy" 2020 second edition with Nicholas J. Cull and co-editor of "The SAGE Handbook of Propaganda" (2020). She is author of "Citizen Arianna" and "Persuader-in-Chief" (Nimble Books) and lead editor with Philip M. Taylor of the 2009 "Routledge Handbook of Public Diplomacy," published in association with the USC Center on Public Diplomacy. She is author of "The Arrogance of American Power: What U.S. Leaders Are Doing Wrong and Why It's Our Duty to Dissent (Rowman & Littlefield); "Propaganda, Inc.: Selling America's Culture to the World" (Seven Stories Press) and "Information War: American Propaganda, Free Speech & Opinion Control Since 9/11" (Seven Stories). She is co-editor of "War, Media, and Propaganda: A Global Perspective (Rowman & Littlefield). Snow's professional experience includes serving as a political consultant to The History Channel and Douglas, Cohn and Wolfe public relations. During Election 2000, Dr. Snow served as an online American Politics expert for Hungry Minds, Inc. of San Francisco, California, which also featured her in its national advertising campaign in USA Today and the Wall Street Journal. In 2002, Snow received a Knight Foundation Fellowship to the University of Mississippi for an inaugural workshop on "The Fourth Estate and the Third Sector: Press Coverage of Nonprofits." Government service includes two years in the Presidential Management Intern Program (PMI) as cultural affairs and educational exchange specialist at the U.S. Information Agency and refugee and migration analyst at the U.S. State Department. While a PMI, she was co-chair of the Japan-America Leadership Exchange Committee (JALEC) and traveled twice to Japan as USIA representative. She has also served as a public diplomacy advisor to the U.S. Advisory Commission on Public Diplomacy and U.S. Senate Foreign Relations Committee overseeing changes in U.S. public diplomacy legislation since 9/11. Visit Nancy Snow online website